


Pieces of You

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo prompt 2: Scent.The morning after their first night together, Geralt wakes up alone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Pieces of You

Geralt isn't the type to spend hours lazing in bed. Even in Kaer Morhen he's up long before the sun, whether it's to begin the day's training, make a start on the various tasks required for the keep to remain in something close to working order, or simply to enjoy the peace as he watches the sun rise over the mountains. On the Path the only thing that keeps him from setting off for the next town, the next contract, with the dawn is Jaskier, still dozing away happily until Geralt is forced to jostle him awake with a rough hand to his shoulder and a 'move your lazy arse, bard.' It's become routine at this point.

So when Geralt opens his eyes to find bright sunshine pouring in through the window and an empty space in the bed beside him where Jaskier should be, it's disconcerting to say the least. The room is silent, but still Geralt lifts his head to look around the small space. Empty, as he suspected.

He blinks a few times, but it's not enough to shift the sleepy fog in his head, and the pillow calls to him again in a way he doesn't often experience — and even more rarely surrenders to. Geralt settles back into place beneath the covers. His body aches pleasantly, and Geralt smiles to himself as he stretches and rolls onto his stomach to nestle his face into the sheets. Jaskier's scent is still fresh, the mattress still warm when Geralt reaches a hand out into his vacated spot. He can't have been gone long.

Geralt should probably be concerned by his absence. In all the years he's known Jaskier, not once has he woken to find Jaskier already awake. And after last night…

Jaskier had been enthusiastic enough at the time, meeting each kiss and touch with a fervour to match Geralt's own, and he made all the right noises to suggest he enjoyed what they were doing to one another — but who knows what doubts might have crept in overnight.

Yet Geralt knows Jaskier inside and out. He knows the way his scent turns sour with fear; how it becomes stronger, wilder almost, when he's anxious. There's no trace of either clinging to the sheets, only sweat and satisfaction. Geralt hums as he breathes it in.

He can smell Jaskier's climax, as rich as if he was still there moaning with pleasure beneath Geralt.

He pulls Jaskier's pillow closer and buries his face in it.

It's then that he hears the door scrape open, and Jaskier's voice fills the room.

"Oh good, you're a—" he's saying, and at the sound of his voice Geralt snaps his head up, shoving Jaskier's pillow back to the other side of the bed. Jaskier stops short as he takes in the scene. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Geralt says, too quickly.

Jaskier quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "Do you do 'nothing' often?"

There's no good answer to that question — not that Geralt particularly wants to linger on the subject — so instead he pushes himself up to sit back against the headboard and looks over at Jaskier again. He's already dressed save for his doublet, and he has a tray balanced on one arm as he kicks the door shut behind himself.

"Where did you go?" Geralt says.

"I fetched us some breakfast," replies Jaskier while he sets the tray down and climbs onto the bed beside Geralt. "I don't know about you, but I've worked up quite the appetite." He shoots Geralt a grin that proves infectious.

His cheeks warming in a way he isn't used to, Geralt looks down to focus his attention on the tray of food Jaskier has procured. "So," he says, and it's a moment before he can think of what to say next, "you're okay?"

Jaskier hums happily as he plucks a fat grape off the plate between them and pops it into his mouth. "Well I don't know about that," he says around his mouthful, and his eyes flick back to meet Geralt's, mischief glittering within them. "I fear I may never walk properly again."

They share a laugh and Jaskier shifts closer, tucking himself against Geralt's side as they eat breakfast. Geralt had thought it would be awkward now that they've revealed so much of their hearts to one another, their relationship irrevocably changed from this moment on, yet it feels surprisingly normal to be settled in bed together, sharing casual touches like they've always been allowed to do so. Geralt lets his hand rest on Jaskier's hip the way he's so often entertained the fantasy of doing, and with a soft noise of satisfaction Jaskier curls into him.

This close, Jaskier's scent is all-consuming. Geralt buries his nose in Jaskier's soft hair and breathes deep.

"I can't imagine I smell particularly good after last night," Jaskier says, and Geralt can hear the smile in his voice.

He shifts to press a kiss behind Jaskier's ear. "You smell like me."

"Oho," Jaskier chuckles, "and you like that, do you, witcher?"

Geralt hums against his skin.

"Does it remind you of what we did to get your scent all over me?" As he speaks, Jaskier's hand slips under the bedcovers to seek out more of Geralt's bare skin. Geralt's own hand strays lower in return, cupping Jaskier through the cool fabric of his trousers. The gasp that escapes Jaskier in response is more than enough to heat Geralt's blood.

"Yes," Geralt says. He leaves a trail of kisses down Jaskier's long neck.

When Jaskier next speaks his voice is lower, thick with growing pleasure. "Does it make you want to do it again?" He closes a hand around Geralt, and Geralt's breath catches.

" _Yes_."


End file.
